Far Too Young
by smurf87
Summary: Keiko has news to give Yusuke and the others. This news will change Yusuke and Keiko's lives forever. The question now is are they ready to handle this up coming responsibility. Title may change. Ch 5 up! WHOOT!
1. Telling Yusuke

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

A/N: Just so you know this is an AU and probably some OOCness as well.

Yu Yu Hakusho

Far To Young

Chapter 1: Telling Yusuke

* * *

Keiko's body trembled, this couldn't be happening? She wanted everything that happened between her and Yusuke to be a dream. But it wasn't and what she held in her hand told her the truth. How as she going to tell Yusuke, her friends, let alone HER PARENTS! 

She couldn't could she? How did she let this happen? She didn't mean for it to happen? But no matter how much she wished it she knew she couldn't make it go away. She would have to tell Yusuke and how much she dreaded it her PARENTS!

Keiko's eyes filled with hopeless tears how was she going to do this? She was to young to have to go through this? What would Yusuke think? Would he help? He would have to; she couldn't of done it by her self. She slowly got up and crawled into bed, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

(The next afternoon) 

Yusuke awoke to the sound of his mom yelling at him, "YUSUKE GET YOU'RE LAZY ASS UP!"

"ALRIGHT!" Yusuke shouted and rolled out of bed.

"HURRY YUSUKE! KEIKO'S WAITING!" Yusuke froze what had he done now? Keiko wasn't supposed to be there for another two hours. Yusuke quickly put on a pair of blue jeans and grabbed a shirt. Yusuke went down the stairs in just his socks as he put his shirt on. When he entered the room Keiko looked at him with a forced smile, "Hi Yusuke"

Once his mom went into another room Yusuke took Keiko by the arm and led her outside on the walkway closing the door behind them, "Now what's the matter Keiko?"

"Nothing" Keiko lied, how could she tell him? Could she even tell him? "Don't lie to me Keiko" Yusuke said gently stroking her cheek. "What ever it is I'm here for you."

"OH, YUSUKE" Keikoburst into tearsand jumped into his arms, "I'm so sorry, Yusuke I've ruined our lives!"

"What?" Yusuke said putting his arms around her, "What do you mean Keiko?"

Keiko swallowed hard now she had to tell him, he has the right to know. "Yusuke…"Keiko sobbed, "…I…I…I'm …I'm…p…p…preg…pregnant."

No sooner as Keiko spoken those words Yusuke's world fell apart, "W…w…what?"

"I'm pregnant Yusuke." Keiko sobbed.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? I…I…MEAN…" Yusuke stopped when he saw the horror on Keiko's face as she turned and ran away.

"Keiko…" Yusuke ran after her shouting for her to wait. Yusuke found Keiko sitting on a bench alone in the park. "Keiko…please…"

Keiko turned away and cried into her palms, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

"Aw…come on Keiko…" Yusuke said gently, "Don't cry…"

Yusuke sat down beside Keiko and put his arm around her, "Everything is going to be fine…I'm right here...I'll be there for you and this baby. Together we can handle anything."

"Really Yusuke?" Keiko asked looking over at Yusuke with sad eyes. "Yes Keiko," Yusuke said forcing a smile, "I'll be there for you and our son?"

"Our son?" Keiko said with a smile, yes our son, if Yusuke said it was going to be a boy then she would believe him. She would gladly bare Yusuke a son. If only she was older but there was no turning back now.

* * *

Well there's this chapter! What did you think please review and please NO FLAMES! 


	2. Telling Two Moms and a Dad

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Far To Young

Chapter 2: Telling two Moms and a Dad

* * *

Keiko rested her head against Yusuke's shoulder, "What are we going to do Yusuke? I don't know if I can do this?"

"Sure you can Keiko, I've seen you with kids and you're very good with them. You'll be a great mom!"

"It doesn't look like I'll get to live any of my dreams does it?" Keiko sighed sadly.

"You said you wanted to be a mom someday right?" Yusuke said as Keiko nodded, "Well there you go you get to live that dream." Yusuke would never admit to Keiko that he was scared to death about becoming a dad.

"Yes," Keiko nodded slowly, "But what all my other dreams. Keiko fought back tears, " I wanted to finish high school, go to college, become a business women, start my own business, travel around the world then get married, ALL before I had kids. Now I'll never get to do all those things"

"Sure you can Keiko" Yusuke replied pulling her into his arms, "It'll just take a little longer."

"Hey Yusuke" Keiko said looking up at Yusuke. "Uh-hu" was his reply.

"How are we going to tell our parents?" Yusuke swallowed hard as all the blood and color drained from his face. _His mom? Man was she going to KILL him!_

"I don't know Keiko. Do we have to?" Yusuke asked hiding his horror. Keiko nodded, "Yes Yusuke we do." The thought of his mother frightened Yusuke almost as bad the thought of becoming a dad.

"When should we tell them?"

"I don't know" Keiko replied, "Maybe we should tell them together at the barbeque next Friday."

(Next Friday)

Keiko glanced out the window trembling, today was the day she has been dreading.

"Keiko?" the voice was her mothers, "Yusuke and Atsuko are here!"

"Coming mom" Keiko replied slowly standing up and slowly made her way down the stairs and into the yard where everyone was gathered. She spotted Yusuke standing over by the fence while Atsuko and her parents (anyone know their names?) talked. After everyone finished eating they all gathered around to talk some more. Yusuke gripped Keiko's hand and led her towards the threesome who were talking and laughing.

"Mom" Yusuke said slowly as Keiko squeezed his hand. "Yes Yusuke?" Atsuko replied looking up at him.

"Honey what's wrong?" Mrs. Yukimura asked worriedly and all three adults looked at their children.

"Mom, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura" Yusuke began, "Keiko and I have something to tell you."

"Go on Yusuke" Atsuko said watching them as Yusuke swallowed hard.

"Mom…Dad…Atsuko…" Keiko began as she began to cry, "I…I'm…p…preg...pregnant."

"WHAT!" the parents shouted in unison as both women swayed on their feet. Keiko's father grasped his wife as Yusuke rushed to his mother.

"Mom?" Atsuko only shoved Yusuke away, "Please mom"

Atsuko turned away as Yusuke pleaded with her, while Keiko's parent's talked to and scolded her.

After what seemed like hours everyone began to discuss the issue.

"Since abortion is not an option," Mr. Yukimura was saying, "We only have one other choice adoption."

"What?" Keiko said while she cried in Yusuke's arms, "No!"

"What else can we do we and you to can't support this child?" Before Keiko and Yusuke could protest Mrs. Yukimura became their saving grace.

"I think we should wait a little while and let them decide they are the parent"

"What?" Mr. Yukimura asked surprised looking at his wife.

"Give them three weeks to decide," she continued, "if they decide to keep the child and they get married and prove they can then so be it!"

Keiko's dad sighed, "What do you think Atsuko?

Atsuko only looked at the faces around her before getting up and walking away and as soon as she opened the gate she ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

Well there's this chapter! What did you think please review and please NO FLAMES! 


	3. Telling the Others

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Far To Young

Chapter 3: Telling the Others

* * *

Yusuke peered over at Keiko as they set in Koenma's office with the others, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Genkai, Shizuru and of course Koenma.

"So what's the news?" Botan asked as she looked at Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yes," Hiei grumbled, "What was so important that I was dragged all the way over here?"

"Stop complaining Hiei," Kurama said as Hiei glared at him, "Now what's going on guys."

"Well…" Keiko said slowly as everyone watched her intently, "Yusuke has something to tell you?"

"What?" Yusuke said caught by total surprise.

Kurama leaned closer to Hiei and whispered, " Do you sense that energy coming from Keiko?"

"Hn" Hiei replied, " I sense it."

"Do you think it means…?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

"Guys," Yusuke said interrupting Hiei and Kurama's conversation, "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"WHAT?" Thud

Everyone turned and saw Koenma passed out on the floor.

"WAY TO GO YUSUKE!" Kuwabara shouted slapping Yusuke on the back.

"Congratulations Keiko" Yukina, Shizuru and Botan were all saying to Keiko.

After Kuwabara moved over to Keiko Yusuke caught sight of Genkai moving towards him. Yusuke swallowed hard because as soon as she reached him she clobbered him over the head with her fist.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?"

"Genkai" Yusuke began when Koenma finally came to and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here." Genkai nodded and stormed off.

Koenma calmly cleared his throat suddenly exploding, "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE THE FAINTEST IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HOW COULD YOU?"

Koenma began to pace, "Calm down Koenma, you can deal with this, you knew this might happen…I knew it might but I wasn't prepared for IT!"

"FATHER! FATHER!" Koenma shouted running out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Yusuke asked as everyone shrugged.

A few moments after Koenma left Genkai returned much calmer then before,"Yusuke,"

Yusukewinchedslightlynot wanting to be hit again,but she pretended not to notice,"I expect to be the first person to train this child?"

Yusuke smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "You've got it Grandma!"

The girls wereallaround Keiko and were all talking a minute, Yusuke was surprised she could keep up. Yusuke smiled slightly for this was the first time since he found out about the baby he saw Keiko.

"No offence Keiko," Shizuru was saying, "But if I found out Kazuma got a girl pregnant I would kill him."

"You don't have to worry about that" Keiko whispered back to her, "The only girl Kuwabara has his eye on is Yukina. Believe me that is NOT going to happen, if a certain someone has anything to say about it?"

"So do you have any idea what the baby is?" Kuwabara asked as he set down by Yusuke."

"A boy of course" Yusuke said rather proudly, "Like my child would be anything else? Let alone my first child who is the heir to my thrown in Makai "

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other a moment. From the ora they couldn't tell if the energy belonged to a boy or a girl all they knew this child was sure going to be a powerful one. They decided not to tell Yusuke about the child's energy because they didn't want Yusuke to get any bigger headed then he already was. They also wondered if Keiko would be able to handle the pregnancy. If she could, they doubted very highly she would be able to carry the child to term. They just hoped she could carry the child long enough that even if the child were born prematurely, like it probably would be, the child, boy or not would be able to survive.

* * *

There's this chapter! What did you think? Please Review and please NO FLAMES! 


	4. The Decision and a Proposal

Disclaimer: I no own ANY characters from the show but the others are MINE!

Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 4: The Decision and a Proposal

* * *

Yusuke peered over at Keiko who set alone on the grass, feet and legs touched securely underneath her.

"What are we going to do Yusuke?" Keiko said softly, this is the first time she had spoken since they returned from the bathroom. Keiko has been getting sick lately.

"About the baby?" Yusuke said looking at Keiko's pail face.

Keiko nodded sadly, "Of course the baby?"

"I really don't know Keiko, what do you want to do?" Yusuke replied walking towards her.

Keiko peered over at Yusuke and insistently noticed his eyes still held pain. "Yusuke are you alright?"

"Yes," Yusuke lied. He would never admit to Keiko there was something wrong.

"Is it about your mom?" Keiko asked touching his cheek, "You can tell me."

"No, Keiko it's not my mom." Yusuke lied again. He couldn't tell Keiko his mother hasn't spoken to since the night she yelled at him. She had yelled at him once they got home the night she found out about the pregnancy. But after that night she hasn't spoken to him or hardly looked at him. It was like she didn't he existed.

"If you're sure." Keiko said pulling Yusuke into a hug.

"Now about our son?" Yusuke said smiling at her, "Have you made a decision?"

Keiko nodded, "Yes Yusuke, I have. I have decided I want to keep our baby."

Yusuke jumped up and grabbed Keiko and hugged her. "That's great Keiko."

After Yusuke's excitement calmed Keiko's smile faded, "Yusuke you do realize that this decision will change our lives forever."

"I understand Keiko" Yusuke said solemnly.

"You also realize I am going to need you to step up. Not that you can't, but I am going to need your help during this pregnancy and with raising our child."

"I will Keiko" Yusuke said realizing she was worried, "What's the matter?"

"Yusuke will you promise me something?" Keiko asked meeting Yusuke's eyes.

"Anything Keiko," Yusuke replied sincerely.

"Promise me" tears filled Keiko's eyes so suddenly Yusuke startled, "Promise that no matter what you'll never leave."

"What," Yusuke said surprised wrapping his arms around Keiko, "No Keiko, I wouldn't! I wouldn't ever lead you! I promise I will never leave you. And to prove it to you, I want to ask you something?"

"What?" Keiko asked pulling away from Yusuke and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Keiko I want to know," Yusuke said pulling a small box from his pocket and slowly lowered himself down on one knee, would you marry me?"

Tears of joy spilled out of Keiko's eyes as she flung herself into Yusuke's arms, Oh, yes, Yusuke, YES!"

Yusuke slipped the small white gold band on Keiko's finger. Then slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Keiko slipped her arms around Yusuke's neck and returned his kiss with the same amount of love and adoration.

* * *

There's this chapter. What did you think? Please review and please NO FLAMES! 


	5. Nightmares and an Early Labor

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the show but the others are mine.

A/N: I know skipped the wedding, I am sorry, but, I want to get this story going again, before I lose interest in it. Sorry if it's not really good I had writers block really bad with this chapter. I almost gave up. 

Don't worry the wedding will be after the child is born.

Yu Yu Hakusho 

Far Too Young 

Chapter 5: Nightmares and an Early Labor.

* * *

Keiko propped her feet up on the table in the living room, as she set on the couch. She was waiting for Yusuke to return, he was off protecting her and their unborn child. Keiko rested her hand on her growing belly, and shuttered. Something deep down was telling her to fear, for some reason she could sense something evil, and she seemed to be the only one who could feel it. 

It seemed to get stronger and stronger every month. There was something wrong, why was she the only one who could feel it! It frustrated her. The child kicked, and fear shot instantly through her entire body. Was the child trying to tell her something? Or was it the fact that the child was half demon and sense the evil she could to?

Was it possible that this child was helping her finally sense the evil that surrounded the world? She hated it! She HATED IT! It was the most terrifying thing. And on top of that, she's been having horrible nightmares about the end of the world. She always awoke screaming, and everyone would come in ready to fight for fear there was someone else in the room with her. 

Keiko shuttered, and closed her eyes as she remembered the horrible dream. 

_She stood and trembled as she looked at what lied around her. The land was bare and all of the trees were dead, towering over her as if they were monsters. Bodies were scattered all around her. _

_Screams choked her body as she saw the ones on her right. Shizuru, Kuwabara and Kurama, blood spread reddening the ground beneath them as the ground desperately tried to absorb it. _

_She turned her head to the left she saw, Botan, Yukina and Hiei scattered, parts of them, not where they were supposed to be, and the blood seeped into the grown beneath them. A building behind her crumbled, and she jumped. When she returned and saw what was left of the building and Yusuke running over a hill, screaming at her to run. She turned to do so but found a black cloaked figure standing before her. She screamed, and back away from the cloaked person eyes wide. The figure pointed a finger in Yusuke's direction. The finger flashed for a moment but nothing seemed to shoot from it. _

_Either way she turned to tell Yusuke to lookout but the words would not come out of her mouth. It was to late, blood dripped from Yusuke's mouth, his eyes were wide and dilated as he slumped forward on to the ground and moved no more. Keiko screamed his name and ran towards him, but the figure appeared in front of her, and advanced towards her. _

_A smile spread across the figures lips as Keiko fell backwards, "Thank You, Keiko, I could not have done this without you." The figure's hand extended toward her palm forward, energy forming within it…_

Keiko's eyes snapped open, her breathing labored. Keiko placed her hand on her stomach again as a pain shot through her, it quickly subsided and she tried to even her breathing. Her body still trembled as she struggled to stand up. A sudden flash of light from the window caught her attention. She managed to get off the couch and to the door. She could see the battle raging towards the Genkai's temple. 

Keiko made her way towards the battle field, someone could be wounded and needed help Yukina could only do so much by herself. The fast paced walk was hard being she was six months pregnant, and waddling. Once she reached the second clearing of the woods where the battle was raging on she watched. 

The demon laughed at the other fighters who were wounded. Keiko couldn't believe it the demon hardly had a scratch on him. The demon spread his large bat wings out and rose into the air. His white skin and black hair was blocked by the suns raise, blocking Yusuke and the others views of him. "I am going to find that child!" 

"Like HELL you will!" Yusuke shouted blasting up ward into the air, as the demon came into view. The demon dodged the attack easily and smiled, "Well, your right I didn't have to find the child. The child found me!"

Yusuke turned eyes wide and saw Keiko standing at the edge for the forest, hand grasping her stomach. Fear engulfed him instantly, "KEIKO RUN!" 

Keiko looked up to see the demon darting down towards her, so she did what she was told, she turned and ran. 

Keiko ran as fast as she could waddle, arms around her stomach to stop some of its jarring. The sharp pain hit her again this time it racked her entire body, she cringed. The pain hit again this time much harder, it almost sent her to her knees. Her hands tightened around her stomach as she managed to barely keep herself standing. Her pace slowed dramatically as the pain continued and she could feel a warm liquid running down her legs.

Keiko's paced slowed even more as the pains continued. Keiko's breathing was hard as Yusuke came barreling towards her the battle not to far behind. 

"Keiko what are you doing here? I told you to stay at the temple?"

"I…I…w…w…wanted…t…t…to…h...help…" Keiko cringed, as the pain hit her again. She quickly grabbed Yusuke's arm for support. 

"Keiko…wha…?" Yusuke started as he felt Keiko's body shaking

"It's too soon, Yusuke! It's too soon." Keiko whispered through clinched teeth.

"HERE? NOW?" 

Keiko nodded and the pain racked her body again.

"OH MY GOD!"

Yusuke's eyes widened as Keiko's body collapsed. Yusuke caught her in his arms. He quickly picked her up and ran for the temple. He had just made it to the far end of the other clearing before Keiko started begging Yusuke to put her down. Yusuke only did so when she told him she felt like she needed to push. 

Yusuke did as she asked, kissed her on the forehead and said, "I am going to get Kurama are you going to be alright till I get back?" 

"Yes," She replied painfully, "Just hurry." 

Yusuke kissed Keiko on the head again and was gone.

* * *

There's this chapter, I hope it was ok. Again sorry it took so long the writers block was really bad. And not to worry the wedding will be after the child is born . What did you think and please be nice! Sorry it took so long!


End file.
